


Little Notes

by Muse92



Series: One Shot Saturdays [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse92/pseuds/Muse92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Lafontaine work at the university library and to help pass the time they try to out dare each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one this week guys  
> and sorry for missing last weeks One-Shot Saturday - work got busy and then I got sick :/

_‘YOU HAVE A CUTE BUTT’_

She actually can’t believe she is about to do this, of all the dares they had done to make their shift more interesting this was the most embarrassing.

“Ok, but what if a guy comes to the counter? I am not putting that note in his book,” The worried look on her face only brought on a chuckle from beneath the counter. “I’m serious Laf! Will you just get out from under there and put some guidelines on this dare.”

A Flash of ginger hair appears from beneath the counter, quickly followed by a knowing smirk and a handful of cables. “Alright, alright, calm down Laura.” They place the cables carefully on the countertop and turn to face Laura.

“Conditions for this dare: you must put that note in the next _female_ customer’s book. You cannot tell them about the book, you have to do it inconspicuously, they must note know about the note until they open the page it’s on. Happy?”

Laura nods and rips the small note out of her book.

“Good, now I need to finish fixing this and looks like you have a dare to do.” Lafontaine says nodding in the direction of an approaching figure.

“Frick!” Laura mumbles under hear breath and Lafontaine disappears once more beneath the counter.

Laura flusters, unsure of what she should do despite this being her actual job. She grabs the note and pushes it closer to the computer’s keyboard but the note still faces out, its message screaming out at her. She flips the piece of paper over. Her nerves are taking over, she bounces on the balls of her feet and eyes darting around the library purposefully ignoring the person coming towards her.

A cough and several books slam down onto the counter and Laura jumps in surprise.

“Having a break here cupcake, or can I check these books out?”

Laura focuses her attention on the person in front of her, a blush quickly taking over her cheeks. She’s beautiful and Laura really cant believe she is about to put _that_ note in this girl’s books. What if she comes back to see her.

“Uhm, yeah,” Laura nods but doesn’t move to take the books on the counter.

“Was that a yeah to the break or the books?” She has crossed her arms across her chest, her eyebrow raised in question.

Laura jumps at her words, shaking hands reaching to pull the books towards her.

“Do you have a library card?” Laura asks her without looking up from the books.

Laura presses a few buttons on the keyboard to start the computer back up, a card silently pushed across the counter.

Laura’s hands are shaking, she really doesn’t want to go through with this dare but losing another to Lafontaine isn’t really an option either. She take the card of the counter and scans it into the system, no alerts of late returns take of the screen so she continue on to the borrowing system.

“Thank you…” Laura looks down at the card in her hand, “Carmilla” and passes it back across the counter.

She waits until Carmilla is busy returning the card to her purse before slipping the note into the middle of the top book before passing the books back, her face growing hotter as Carmilla takes the books without a word.

“Enjoy your reading,” Laura calls after her, eyes darting down quickly of their own accord, at least the note is true.

Laura kicks her feet, aiming a soft blow at Lafontaine’s feet.

“I swear to God Laf, if she comes back because of that note I will….”

Lafontaine laughs, turning to look up at Laura, “You’ll what, drown me in cocoa?”

Laura huffs, kicking Lafontaine once more and storms away from the counter.

 

** *** ***

 

“No, no, no!” Laura calls ducking under the countertop.

“Um, Laura what are you doing?” Lafontaine asks.

“It’s her! Carmilla! The one I slipped the note to.” Her voice is panicked, raising several octaves. “What do I do Laf? What if she’s looking for me?”

Lafontaine just laughs, eyes scanning the room. “Wait, do you mean the dark and broody girl that’s making her way over to the counter?”

Laura squeaks and jumps, “Oh my god she is looking for me?”

 “Um, is the girl who was working yesterday here?” Carmilla asks.

Laura hits Lafontaine’s leg shaking her head, hoping above all else that they will say she’s not here.

“Totally,” Laura groans at Lafontaine’s words. “She’s right here, fixing some cords.”

Lafontaine’s hands appear in front of Laura’s face, grabbing at her shoulders to pull her up.

Laura’s face is red when she turns to face Carmilla, Lafontaine quickly ducking around the corner. Laura nervously pulls at the hem of her shirt, her tongue thick and mouth dry.

Carmilla smirks knowingly. “Well hello there, cupcake.” She pulls a book out of her bag, Laura recognizes it as the one she had slipped the note in. “Quite an interesting read, a little extra than I was expecting.”

Carmilla winks at Laura and slides the book across the counter between them.

“I think you’d like this one,” Carmilla smirks and walks away, heading further into the library.

Laura takes a deep calming breath and opens the front cover, a note slipped inside.

_I’d say you have a cute butt too but I can’t see it from the other side of the counter but if it’s as cute as your face… ;)_

“Looks like the dare worked out pretty well if I do say so myself.”

Lafontaine voice suddenly right in her ear causes Laura to jump and drop the book heavily on the countertop.

“You’ll have to write her another note now.” Lafontaine smirks. “I feel a budding romance starting.”

Laura pushes Lafontaine away, a smile on her lips and continues swatting at Lafontaine until they once again move away from the counter. Laura grabs a pen and her notebook and scrawls a quick note before folding it and hiding it under the keyboard.

Laura feels her face grow hot again as Carmilla makes her way back to the counter, a new book tucked under her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> For any regular readers - I will have an update for Clockwork soon, I promise.  
> This migraine is a killer and I can't spend too much time on the laptop because of it.


End file.
